


Curiosity

by sweetlouist91



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Additional tags -, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, I suppose you could say, I’m so bad at tags I’m sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, silver is a shit, there is a moment where Flint threatens silver but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlouist91/pseuds/sweetlouist91
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat.In John Silver’s case this might just end up being true.





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my first work for the Black Sails fandom, so please leave comments and kudos. I couldn’t get this idea out of my head I don’t know if it’s already been done, if it has I’m sorry I had no idea and I’m too lazy to go looking. So here’s another one. 
> 
> Also it says this is Captain Flint/John Silver but the first chapter is really not it’s just John thinking about Flint most of the time. Anyway I’ll stop before this ends up being longer than the fic
> 
> Enjoy x

It had all started innocently enough. The Walrus was at port, docked to collect supplies and to let the men have some fun for a couple of days before they forgot how it felt. Everyone was currently ashore, drinking, fucking, gambling, no more than one could expect of a group of pirates. Everyone that is, except John Silver. 

The captain himself had gone ashore, presumably doing business with traders and naturally John had found himself drawn back into the old pleasures of snooping. It’s not that he set out with the intentions to snoop around the captain’s cabin, he just happened to be walking by and well, could you really blame him?

He walked around the captain’s desk, maps and instruments neatly arranged in one corner, quill and ink standing proudly in the other. John trailed his fingers lightly over the maps, old crinkled parchment cracking under his fingertips, absently flicking at the corners. His fingers danced over the desk, resting over the handle of the drawers. Dare he open them?

He did. A small collection of books rested inside the drawer, bits of spare parchment and old letters folded together, a compass, two pieces of eight, and a few miscellaneous objects. Silver inspected the books first, noting them as books he had seen the captain reading, well worn and battered, but loved nonetheless. The letters contained nothing of particular importance, schedules, talks of meetings and other disinterring notes of repairs aboard ship. John filtered through them with ease, ensuring that each one was folded properly and placed back exactly as he had found them. He was nothing if not thorough in his searchings. 

He was about to close the drawer when a flash of light caught his eye. Intrigued, he stretched his hand right to the back, feeling around until he found purchase. A bottle of some sort, smooth glass with a slight slippery texture. Rum perhaps? But no, he had never seen the captain drinking, even in the most dire situations. Careful not to disturb the pile of papers he manoeuvred the bottle towards him, drawing it up to eye level.

Now this was perhaps the most exciting find of the day John thought to himself, staring unblinkingly at the little bottle of oil. What on earth would the captain be doing with a bottle of oil. It certainly wasn’t for cooking with that much was clear, unless... No. Could it be? Bemused, John sank into the chair, setting the oil on the table in front of him. 

He wouldn’t surely. But he _was_ captain, and that earned him some privileges, pleasure included. And then there were the stories, the rumours that Captain Flint didn’t always take the company of women, that he preferred a different type of love. That he preferred men. Men, spread out beneath him, moaning, writhing, _begging_ . 

John’s eyes snapped back open, staring accusingly at the bottle in front of him. It was not the first time he had thought of the captain in this way, he had eyes and was well aware of the captains beauty. The hair, those green green eyes, his freckles, not to mention his thighs. My god his _thighs_. John dreamt of those thighs, of straddling them, grinding down onto Flint’s lap until they were both sweating and panting, and John would give in, and Flint would flip him over and fuck him into the mattress, over his desk, into the fucking floor if that’s what it meant for him to get Flint’s cock in him. 

John groaned, staring down at his lap, cock already half hard and begging to be touched, to find release. He sighed, moving to stand and will it away as he had so many times before but... He was alone on the ship. When would he get another chance like this. His eyes flickered around the cabin, uncertainty ruling his features until he came to rest on the bottle of oil standing innocently on the desk. Fuck it. 

Reaching down, he unbuckled his belt, freeing his cock from his trousers and gripping it lightly in one hand. He hissed at the feeling, pumping himself to full hardness and moaning at the feeling of a hand on his cock after so long. Slowly starting to work himself, he closed his eyes, mind immediately assaulting him with images of Flint in this same chair, doing the exact same thing. He thought about earlier today when he had been in the cabin with Flint, the way he had looked, hard, defined and unbearably handsome in his long coat. 

What if they had met differently? Would Flint have wanted him then? would he have burned for him as brightly as John burned for him? Would they have met on a ship still, or at an inn? In a world where people could do as they pleased, Love who they pleased. Where John could have walked over and bought him a drink and they could have talked and talked and, at the end of the night one would give in and take the other to bed. Would Flint fuck him slowly, deep and all encompassing, or rough, hard enough to leave bruises on John’s hips from where he would press his fingers and grip him tight so he wouldn’t get away, couldn’t get away. 

John moaned, hand pumping faster and cock blurting out precome, making it slick and wet but it wasn’t enough. Couldn’t be enough without a cock filling him completely, making him feel wanted, owned. Eyes flickering open, he reached blindly for the jar of oil. Somehow, he managed to get it open, and poured with shaking hands into his fingers. Most of it ended on the floor, but at that moment he couldn’t care. The angle was awkward, and he had to tug his trousers off with one hand, but the first press of his finger inside of him more than made up for all of it. 

He whined at the feeling, finger breaching in to the first knuckle, and pumping in and out. Bracing one foot on the floor he wrapped his other hand around his cock, tugging harshly as he continued to fuck his finger in and out. It soon wasn’t enough, he still felt so empty and he shifted in the chair, adding another finger and stretching them. He moaned, catching his lip between his teeth and biting, breath coming harsh and fast through his nose. He could feel his stomach beginning to tighten, fire thrumming in his veins, and he moaned again, trying to find purchase on the floor, anything just to tip him over the edge. 

He was so close, could feel his orgasm building, building and falling and building again, but never enough, he needed more, needed a cock, needed-

The door screeched open, crashing against the wall and causing John’s eyes to fly open, staring straight into the face of none other than the captain himself. That was all it took to send John hurtling over the edge, pleasure wracking throughout his entire body, cock splurting out cum, mouth open in a silent “o” as he watched Flint, still slack with shock, slamming the door shut behind him.


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver gets what he wished for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask, and you shall receive. Some of you asked for more of this and I found it so much fun to write so I though, why not. Here you go, I hope you enjoy it ;)

Flint was tired. Hell he was fucking exhausted. All he had wanted was to return to his ship, alone, and sit in his nice quiet cabin, shut away from the chaos of the world outside. After leaving Gates in the tavern to finish up business Flint had headed back to his ship, to his nice quiet cabin, only to find complete and utter shock waiting for him. And the first thing he did was lock the door. 

Surveying the scene in front of him Flint took a deep, if slightly constricted, breath. Silver. The infuriating little shit was in Flint’s cabin. On Flint’s chair. Fucking himself on his fingers with Flint’s oil. He saw the exact moment Silver noticed that he was standing there, and watched in shock as he proceeded to come all over himself, cock twitching and shooting out ropes of pearl white onto the floor. 

Flint growled low in his throat, crossed the room in three strides and bodily forced Silver out of the chair, slamming him into the desk with one hand on his throat. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Flint asked sharply, applying more pressure to Silvers throat, feeling his quick pulse under his fingers. 

“I- I- um.” Flint watched Silver struggle for words, fear written all over his face, with an undercurrent of something else. Surely he couldn’t still be aroused. Not with Flint pinning him to the desk with a hand on his throat, alone as they were. “I was- I was aquatinting myself with the captain’s cabin I-“

“Is that what you were doing” Flint said quietly. “Looked an awful lot like something else to me,” he said, looking pointedly at the jar of oil and then down at Silver’s cock which was still half hard and covered in his own come. 

“I-“ Silver gasped as Flint pressed him further onto the desk, “I’m sorry? I won’t do it again” he said squirming in Flint’s arms as he tried to get away. 

“First, you steal The Urca’s schedule from me.” Flint growled in his ear. “Now this. Do you actually want to get yourself killed. Are you actually trying to. Or do you want something else from me hmm. If it’s my attention that you want, then rest assured you have it.”

Silver looked up at him then, up from underneath his eyelashes, lips parted slightly, hands twitching in Flint’s grasp. His tongue came out to wet his lips, then he bit his teeth into them. 

“Captain” he moaned softly. “Captain please.”

Flint moved on instinct, gripping him by the hips and pulling him to the edge of the desk. John pulled his own shirt up and over his head, discarding it onto the the floor, before reaching for Flint’s shirt, undoing the buttons and letting it fall. Silver moaned, running his hands down Flint’s chest, down his stomach, before getting to work on his belt. 

Flint slicked up his fingers with the remaining oil, pressing two into John’s tight heat to stretch him open, curling them up to find his prostate. Silver moaned as he finally got Flint’s belt free, laying back on the desk and squirming at the feeling on Flint’s fingers inside him. 

Flint pushed in a third finger, stretching and thrusting them in John’s hole, John moaning and squirming above him at the sensitivity, yet unconsciously fucking himself onto his fingers, chasing the feeling. 

“Fuck,” Flint groaned at the sight of the completely naked boy in front of him, whimpering and writhing as Flint fucked him with his fingers, bright blue eyes staring back at him, curls spread out behind him like a halo. “Fuck, you look so good like this John, you were made for this.”

Silver moaned, a string of incoherent curses leaving his lips. “Please. Please fuck me I’m ready please, pleas-“

Flint removed his fingers, reaching for the oil to slick up his cock. He hissed at the feeling, he hadn’t noticed how hard he had gotten at just the sight of Silver. It had been so long since he’d been with another man like this, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to last long. 

“You’re sure?”

“Fucking positive,” Silver said breathlessly, Flint watching his hole clench uselessly around nothing, begging to be filled. 

“Turn over.”

Silver turned immediately, and Flint fought hard not to think about what that might mean, watching as he lay across the desk on his stomach, lifting his pretty little ass in the air for Flint. Flint ran his fingers down over his hole and John shook at the feeling, hole twitching under his fingertips. He removed his hands, lining his cock up with Silver’s entrance, and thrusted inside. 

Both of them moaned at the feeling, the first slide of Flint’s cock into that tight all encompassing heat. Flint stayed fully sheathed, pausing for just a moment for John to get used to the feeling. Then he pulled out and slammed back in, thrusting into him hard and setting a gruelling pace that had John gasping, soft little ‘ah’s’ falling from his lips. 

“Fuck, you feel so good in me, fuck me don’t stop oh- oh Captain yes” John hissed, babbling nonsense as Flint fucked him in short, sharp thrusts that had Silver skidding over the desk. Flint noticed him getting further and further away, and with an animalistic groan he dragged him back, pounding into him harder and gripping his hips tightly. He wove one hand into Silver’s hair, pulling at it so he could press wet kisses along his shoulders and up his neck, breathing hotly into his hair. He couldn’t let go, couldn’t let John get away now, not when he was so close, so fucking-

“Oh- oh god I’m. I’m so- fuck- so fucking close please Captain please I’m-“ Flint reached around John’s body, gripping his cock in one hand and pumping it steadily in time with his thrusts. “Oh fuck, fuck me, fuck don’t stop, please I’m gonna-“ Flint tugged his cock a few more times and Silver was coming with a long drawn out moan, hole clenching vice like around Flint’s cock, his own dick pulsing out come into Flint’s fist. 

Silver whimpered, head falling onto the desk as Flint continued to fuck into him, chasing his own release. “Fuck me John you look so good like this, spread out and open for me. I’m gonna fuck you so good, jesus, I’m so close, I’m-I” Flint came with a shout, burying himself inside Silver’s tight little ass and filling him up with come as he rode out his orgasm. 

Moments later Flint pulled out watching, trance like, as his come dribbled out of John’s hole, landing on the floor and adding to the mess that was already there. 

“Fuck me Captain,” Silver said with a laugh. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Silver turned round, and Flint was pleased to notice his flushed cheeks, unruly curls falling over his face, mouth stretched into that infuriating grin of his. Flint could practically see the plan forming in John’s mind as he ran his fingers up his chest, coming to land in Flint’s hair. He brought his face close, lips inches away from Flint’s, he could feel his breath on his lips, could smell his sharp, spicy sweat. Involuntarily, Flint’s lips pulled up in an answering grin. 

“Again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading you can find me on tumblr at silverflint-shadows xx


End file.
